


In Exchange

by honestcake



Series: Fullpotter [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But basically I think he and dumbles would click immediately, Grumman's part is missing, How they got approached, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestcake/pseuds/honestcake
Summary: How Dumbledore convinced an Amestrian Brigadier General to teach at his school
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Fullpotter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875697
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	In Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired so... Have this I guess

The old man compared the array he had drawn on the wall of his office with the one in the book. He nodded to himself and touched the middle of it with his wand.

"ut me ad te princeps," he intoned and the wall erupted into light.

\-------

"And why are you approaching me with this?" Dark eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Führer Grumman recommended you highly, General Mustang, he mentioned you had ah- some experience with children?"

The brigadier general cringed at the old man's words. He hadn't thought of Edward and Alphonse as children in a long time, and he doubted the Führer had been talking about Elicia.

This 'Albus Dumbledore' sitting in front of him claimed to be headmaster of a magical school in search of an alchemy teacher. What one had to do with the other Roy didn't know.

"I need you to understand that I'm an incredibly busy man, Professor. I can't just abandon my post – my men – for a whole school year," Roy informed the older man.

"Ah, the Führer mentioned something about trusting his granddaughter with keeping the office running in your absence?"

"While I won't deny that Captain Hawkeye is extremely capable-" He started.

"He also advised me to mention that at Hogwarts we have medicine capable of regrowing even lost limbs if the individual in question is deemed young and strong enough..."

That brought Roy up short and from the sparkle in the other's eyes he concluded that the man knew he had already won.

Dumbledore was about to speak again, no doubt to elaborate on this magical cure, but the general held up a hand and reached over to his desk phone, only dialling one number on it.

"Fullmetal? Could you... Yes. Behave, please," he spoke into the receiver.

An amused smile played on the older man's lips as they both settled to wait for what turned out to be only a few seconds when the door flew open and bounced off of the wall with a bang that made Roy have to cover up his flinch.

"Professor Dumbledore: meet Major Elric," Mustang introduced and watched with some interest as Ed pulled off a hurried salute.

Of course Ed would want to seem professional in front of a _professor_ more than he would ever want to in front of _him_.

"Show the professor your arm, Fullmetal," Roy instructed.

His lover's face went through a plethora of emotions in the span of a second but finally settled on anger.

"My _what?_ " He demanded, gold eyes flashing dangerously.

"Edward." _Please trust me, love._

With a 'hrmpf' the young man turned his attention towards removing his glove and pushing up the sleeve of his blue uniform jacket. No regulation white shirt under it, of course, but Roy knew that already. He never complained, the tank top gave quicker access to the blond's skin, after all. Not that Fullmetal didn't look delicious in a button up...

Ah, the arm was on full display now, and Dumbledore eyed it curiously. 

"You lost your arm." A statement, not a question.

Ed nodded. 

"Leg too." Metal banged on metal, muffled by a layer of blue fabric.

"And on a boy so young..."

Ed, predictably, bristled at the word 'boy'.

"I'm older than I look," he protested, fiercely.

"That is indeed the case," Mustang nodded, "but in this case that might help us quite a bit."

He could see Ed working himself up for another argument and held up his hand yet again.

"Professor, if I agree to this mission then only under the condition that Major Elric joins me and gets that treatment for his missing limbs you claim to have."

Edward's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at that.

"And I'm sure in exchange for that he can be placed in classes with the boy you wanted protection for. How old did you say he was? Fifteen?" He turned his head and smirked at Fullmetal, knowing full well the reaction that particular information would elicit from the blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned on the other installation of this verse how Ed's arm and leg should be unreturnable because they're stuck in the gate but my HC is that the gate world is timeless and truth already knew what would happen by the end of the year and is just messing with ed giving him hope to return his limbs


End file.
